As a housing type joint that hermetically seals connecting portions of small-diameter pipes such as water-supply pipes, a housing type joint having a structure shown in FIG. 8 is used in various industrial fields.
The housing type joint as shown in FIG. 8 consists of: a pair of semicircular joint segments 1, 2 made by casting; bolt seats 3, 3 integrally formed at both end portions of one semicircular joint segment 1; bolt seats 4, 4 integrally formed at both end portions of the other semicircular joint segment 2; a space 7 formed in the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 for containing end portions of two pipes 5, 6; an elastic ring 8 arranged in the space 7 formed in the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 for sealing the end portions of two pipes 5, 6; two fastening portions 9, 10 that form both side walls of the space 7 in the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 and that are engaged in circumferential grooves 5a, 6a provided at the end portions of two pipes 5, 6; and two bolt-nut fastening units 11 that are inserted through openings 3a, 4a provided at the bolt seats 3, 4 of the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 for making the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 closer to each other or in contact with each other.
When the elastic ring 8 arranged in the space 7 of the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 is pressed to outside surfaces of the end portions of the two pipes 5, 6, the end portions of the two pipes 5, 6 are hermetically sealed. In addition, when the fastening portions 9, 10 provided at the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 are engaged in the circumferential grooves 5a, 6a provided at the end portions of the two pipes 5, 6, positions of the two pipes 5, 6 are fixed.
However, in the above conventional housing type joint, the semicircular joint segments 1, 2 are made by casting. Thus, the total weight of the housing type joint is heavy and it is difficult to make the housing type joint compact. In addition, it is not easy to assemble the housing type joint at a workplace as well as to attach and remove the housing type joint to and from the two pipes.